


All I Want For SKmaZ Is You

by ScriptedBy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Collection of Christmas drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, cringy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Summary: D-14 before Christmas Day 🎉
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 13





	1. Changlix/Changpil version

**Author's Note:**

> D-14 before Christmas Day 🎉

Changbin and Felix were lounging in their bedroom. Felix rests his head on Changbin's stomach as he combs his hand on the younger's hair.

"Hyung?" Felix asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" Changbin answered as he looked down to look at his lover .

"What do you want me to give you this Christmas?"

Changbin chuckled. "You don't have to. I already have your heart.. it's enough when I'm with you."

Felix giggled, "that was chessy, hyung."

"I love you and all I want for Christmas is you Lee Felix." Changbin said with sincerity. He leaned down and kissed him softly.

Felix kissed back, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. He really loves moments like this. "I love you too Binnie, with you, I feel contented too."

Changbin smiled kissing Felix again passionately.


	2. HyunMin/SeungJin version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-13 before Christmas Day 🎉

It's already December and it's almost Christmas, Hyunjin asked his younger boyfriend, Seungmin, of what he wanted to do in Christmas.

"Attend a concert of DAY6 or dinner for two?" Considering Seungmin's favorite band will be having a Christmas concert and he wanted Seungmin alone for Christmas, he knew Seungmin would probably choose DAY6 over dinner, but he still asked none the less. Anyway, whatever Seungmin wanted as long as he is happy then he'll be happy too. He's chessy like that because he loves Seungmin.

"I wanted to be alone..." Seungmin said softly without even looking at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin suddenly felt weak, "oh..okay then what's.." he was cut off when Seungmin looks at him finally, he was grinning oh so wide.

"Alone with you, babe." Seungmin said and gave Hyunjin a peck on the lips.

Hyunjin felt relieved. He didn't know that he's been holding his breathe, and he's letting it out in relief. Yeah, he also knew that his boyfriend was a tease too.

"Yah.. Why would you do this to me? You.." Hyunjin shuts his mouth because Seungmin is now giggling. Hyunjin also knew that his boyfriend is so cute that he's worried that he'll combust.

When Seungmin stops giggling, he looks at Hyunjin with seriousness painted on his face, "It doesn't matter what we do in Christmas as long as I'm with you."

"Aww my baby is so sweet. I love you." Hyunjin said then kissed Seungmin passionately.

When they parted from the kiss, Hyunjin leaned his forehead to Seungmin's. He sighed, contented, because his boyfriend is being sweet and not in his usual mean self and it made him happy. Then he remebered..

"But DAY6 will be having a—" he was yet again cut off by Seungmin's chuckles after kissing Hyunjin's nose. Gosh why is Seungmin so sweet today? Hyunjin thought.

"Yes, I love DAY6 but I love YOU more." Seungmin said sincerely.

Hyunjin answered by kissing him again, hoping the message that he loves him too so much will be conveyed through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from asianfanfic, published around December 2019.


	3. MinSung version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D-11 before Christmas Day 🎉

"Where are you going?" Asked Chan to Jisung as he almost exited the door.

"To the practice room." Jisung answered as he took his shoes from the rack.

"But it's Christmas, hyung.." said Innie.

"I know, I just wanted to be productive." Jisung answered as he shrugged.

"Or you just wanted to see Minho hyung." Seungmin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, you're the smart one here, I guess." Jisung barks back with the same glint on his eyes as Seungmin's.

Changbin and Felix just chuckled at the couch.

"Aww~ how sweet. He really loves his boyfie." Felix said who is chilling (read: hanging) on his boyfriend's back.

"Lixie my dude, you're literally on Changbin hyung's back." Hyunjin smirked directed at the younger. Jisung just grinned at Hyunjin, nice one.

"Well bye losers, see you tonight." Jisung finally said and he's out of their dorm.

"I bet they just want alone time together to do the—" Seungmin was cut off by his boyfriend who was currently sitting comfortably on his lap.

"Oh gosh babe, that's nasty." Hyunjin cuts his boyfriend off, smiling.

Meanwhile,

"Jisungie...?" The door of their practice room had opened and Jisung was standing there.

"Hi babe." Jisung smiled as he approached Minho.

"What are you doing here?" Minho was meant to spend Christmas practicing and mastering their choreography.

"Can't a man spend Christmas with his boyfriend?" Jisung said as he hugged Minho.

"Even if we're working?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you."

"Sap."

"Yah you love this sap!"

"That I do."

Just like that, the practice room was warm with love, full of giggles and maybe a few hugs and kisses.


	4. I'm Cold (SeungMinho/2min)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's raining in our place, it's cold and I can't help but think of Seungminho. I am also shamelessly promoting Kim Sung Kyu's new track I'm Cold. ㅋㅋ Listen to it if you have time. 😊
> 
> 7 Days before Christmas Day 🎉

Minho's advice for his younger boyfriend, Seungmin, to wear a coat fell on deaf ear, too excited to go out with his boyfriend. Now they're in the park, some spots were covered by snow, it was a beautiful sight it's the reason they're here in the first place, only that he can't enjoy sight seeing that much when he's feeling cold. He regretted how he didn't listen to his boyfriend earlier.

They sat on one of the benches there and Seungmin's ass was freezing, although he's holding Minho's hand, the warmth that caused it was not enough to warm his entire being. Minho is always attentive so a slight shake of his boyfriend's body, he could tell that the younger is freezing. Seungmin unconciously squeezed Minho's hand a little bit harder which the older didn't mind, if anything he's worried for the younger but he just smirked because he knew what situation Seungmin was in. His body shook once again and it vibrated to their linked hands.

Minho clicked his tongue, not in annoyance but in amusement and of a little corcern, he thought that it might be a bad idea for bringing his boyfriend here in this state and he might get Seungmin sick and he doesn't want that. But sometimes he loves to tease him for the things Seungmin are stubborn about.

"Look what your stubborn ass made you." Minho raised his eyebrow to Seungmin who just pouted cutely.

"Hyung~" Seungmin whined while making his lips extra pouty, and Minho even if he didn't voice it out, is weak of Seungmin's pout. Whipped as he is to the younger, he clicked his tongue once again.

"Come here." Minho wears a big coat because based on experience and for dating Kim Seungmin for 3 years already, he knew how stubborn he is and often forgets to wear warm clothes during cold season, so Minho is ready all the time. He wears bigger coat that will them together, he opened the coat to welcome his boyfriend who happily slammed himself on to Minho's front. Seungmin giggled as he settled himself in between Minho's legs under his big coat.

"Jesus—you're fucking cold!" Minho clicked his tongue in disbelief, he felt how cold Seungmin's body as he wrapped his hands around the younger's waist and when Seungmin pressed his back on Minho's chest.

"And now I'm warm. Thanks, babe." Seungmin mumbled and turned around to plant a quick kiss on Minho's lips.

"Let's just go home.. we'll get back here when you learn to wear the right clothes." Minho mumbled into the younger's ear.

"No, not yet, I'm comfy." Seungmin once again pout, grasping Minho's hands that were locked on his stomach, "I promise, I'm fine. Let's stay here for a while, please?" 

Because Minho is a whipped man for his beloved, can't do anything but to clicked his tongue once again, "God, Seungmin and your stubborn ass I swear-"

"You love me and my stubborn ass though." Seungmin declared smugly because he knew he's right. The discussion ended when all the Christmas lights and the parols came to life, it's colorful lights spread in the entire park, everyone in that park including Seungmin gasped in awe. The park is extravagantly decorated with Christmas decorations, it's like this every December. It's cold but the sight is worth seeing for. There's a fountain in the middle of the park and its water was dancing in different formations and colors. It's really beautiful, it's one thing Seungmin loved Christmas season so much despite of it being cold because of the snow.

"Ah~ so beautiful~" Seungmin said in amazement, Christmas season never failed to amaze him, starting from the colorful decorations to the carol songs and to the celebration. It's even better when once again he'll celebrate it with Minho. He leaned his head on Minho's shoulder.

"Hyung?" He called the other while his eyes were still focusing on the wonderful sights around them.

"Yeah.." Minho hummed just near Seungmin's ear, he felt a shiver crawling on his spine, it's always like that when he's this close with his boyfriend.

"What's your wish this Christmas?" Seungmin slighty craned his neck to look at Minho's face.

"My wish? Let's see..hmm, my wish is for your stubborn ass—" Minho was being cut off by Seungmin slapping his thigh and then he just laughed which made the younger whine.

"I am serious! Yah! Stop laughing!" Minho had stopped laughing and cleared his throat, wrapping his arms even more tight around Seungmin's body. But Minho can't stop smirking at him.

"Sorry.. serious huh? Well I stopped wishing 3 years ago." Minho smiled at the younger when it made Seungmin turn his face and look at him again.

"Why? Making a wish is good.."

"It is. I stopped wishing but instead I keep thanking Him because I already have everything in my life." Seungmin loved Minho especially when he's this serious and when he's sharing bits of what's in his mind to him.

"I have a great family, I often see them because of work but I have a great family. I have fulfilled my dream. And I have you, here with me, freezing his ass off because he's so stubborn as fuck."

Seungmin groaned, so much for being serious, "I— I told you I am not cold anymore."

Minho chuckled then turned serious once again, "I love you." 

Seungmin looked at him with as much seriousness plastered on his face but somehow he has to break it, smirked a little and said, "and my stubborn ass?"

"Yes, I will always love your stubborn ass." Seungmin laughed, shoving his face into Minho's neck. He gave a peck on one side of Minho's neck before turning his face back to look at Minho's.

"I love you too hyung. Your patience with me is amazing, thank you for still wanting me even if I'm stubborn sometimes." Minho smiled, yes he's whipped. This is where the characters will passionately share a kiss, that's expected to happen in almost all stories you read in books and even in dramas and films. But not in this story, because after that romantic declaration of love, Seungmin shivers again and he pouts.

"Hyung, I'm cold." Minho laughs but is giving in to his boyfriend, he kissed the younger's cheek before urging him to stand up from the bench.

"Then let's go home."

But don't worry, they ended the night with a passionate kiss. Minho even gave Seungmin the coat, he doesn't want the younger to catch a cold, until they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd yep, I was flexing™ our park in my place, it's extravagantly decorated with Christmas decorations during this season and the newly built fountain adds up the view, except that there's no snow. ㅅㅇㅅ

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-3: Reposted from asianfanfic, published around December 2019.


End file.
